


now i’m sure that you are mine

by damipussycomplex



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Damian Wayne, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and Jason has a thing for her in his clothes, basically Dami wears Jason’s shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian sits up in the bed, still glaring at him like she wants to set him on fire for daring to imply such a thing. But the thing is, Jason really can’t find it in himself to apologise.Because as the sheets slide off her legs, Jason notices that Damian has put onhisWonder Woman T-shirt, big enough to hang off one of her shoulders, and it looks like she’s wearing nothing else.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 243





	now i’m sure that you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello people!! I am relatively new to the DC fandom, also quite new to jaydami, but I thought I’d just get this out there because it’s been bugging me for days. 
> 
> just one thing: I am aware of the fact that it isn’t Damian’s birthday, just thought I’d use it in this. 
> 
> also, it’s practically just porn. 
> 
> thought I’d warn you :)

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” Jason calls out as he pulls the curtains open, sunlight spilling into the room. The lump on the bed doesn’t move, hiding under the covers.

Jason can understand why, seeing as Damian only got back home at around six in the morning last night, and it’s now half past eight, and any other day, he would let her catch up on some sleep, would make sure all her limbs were actually on the bed and that she wasn’t suffocating herself with the pillows, as she has been found to do previously.

But he’s not letting her sleep in today. It’s her birthday, and even though he fucked her twice last night once she’d come home, running high on adrenaline from patrol, she needs to wake up so he can give her the _actual_ present he got for her before any of their family decide to barge in to wish her a happy birthday.

An arm pops out from underneath the covers to launch a pillow at Jason with surprising accuracy for someone who’s half asleep, hitting his chest hard enough to make him actually feel it.

Jason chuckles as the pillow falls to the floor and moves closer to the bed, kneeling at the edge of it. He slowly pulls the covers back until he can just about see Damian squinting up at him with bleary eyes, her cheek indented with pillow creases.

”Hi,” he says softly, cupping her warm cheek as she yawns quietly, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth. Even now, at the age of 22, some of her mother’s teachings, the _better_ ones, still haven’t left her.

“Good morning,” Damian whispers back to him, eyes soft and warm and loving and Jason _adores_ her. Adores that she’s able to be this open with him now compared to back when they first started their relationship.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Jason murmurs against her cheek, pressing soft kisses to her eyelids and nose, smiling when she scrunches them up.

Damian huffs against his cheek, frowning. “You haven’t planned anything, have you?” She asks, fingers curling over the neckline of Jason’s shirt.

When Jason doesn’t say anything, just smiles at her, her frown deepens. “Beloved, I told you not to get me anything or to hold such a big celebration as last time. Please don’t tell me you’ve gone as far as you did then.”

Jason snorts. “That was because you’d just turned 21, pretty bird. But no, I didn’t go all out this year. Tried to keep it as simple as I could.” Then he winces to himself, remembering whose daughter she is. “You are Damian _Wayne_ though. Don’t expect Bruce to have held back on spoiling his youngest.”

Damian rolls her eyes as she sits up slightly to lean on her elbows, lifting one hand to scrub at her eyes. She looks tired, and Jason feels a little guilty until he remembers why they were awake until so late last night, and then he smirks.

Damian notices, obviously, and narrows her eyes at him as she tries to untangle her hair. “What are you making that face for?”

”No reason.” Damian stares at him with a raised eyebrow, and it’s like his automatic response is to spill everything that’s on his mind. “Just wondering if you’ve recovered enough from last night to be able to feel your legs now.”

Damian, as always, blushes and looks away, embarrassed and annoyed at him. “Shut up. I am perfectly fine.”

Jason’s smirk widens into a grin as he gently pats her cheek. “You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” He has to duck when she tries to smack his head.

Damian sits up in the bed, still glaring at him like she wants to set him on fire for daring to imply such a thing. But the thing is, Jason really can’t find it in himself to apologise. 

Because as the sheets slide off her legs, Jason notices that Damian has put on _his_ Wonder Woman T-shirt, big enough to hang off one of her shoulders, and it looks like she’s wearing nothing else.

It clings to her tits, and her nipples are hard points, clearly visible through it. Jason can’t take his eyes off her. When Damian notices where exactly his attention has gone to, she smirks herself and spreads her legs.

The shirt rides up her golden thighs, revealing more delectable skin the higher it goes. Jason’s eyes follow it until he realises that he can see her pussy, held open by two of her fingers. He looks up and sees her stomach, notices that one of Damian’s hands is under the shirt, playing with her sensitive nipples.

”Why... are you such a goddamn _tease?”_ Jason asks her as he makes a space for himself between her legs, head resting on one of her thighs as he watches Damian start to fuck herself with her slim, scarred fingers.

”Why are _you_ being so slow today? Touch me already,” Damian demands, shoving the shirt up higher so he can actually see the way she pinches cruelly at her nipples, twisting them until she has no choice but to bear down on her fingers, moaning softly.

And that is what makes Jason snap — the sound of her pleasuring herself like he’s not even there, like this is what she does when she doesn’t have Jason’s cock inside her to satisfy her desires. Like she wears Jason’s clothes when he’s not there to get herself off.

He nearly rips her hands away from her body, roughly pinning Damian’s wrists to the bed before crushing their mouths together, biting down on her bottom lip.

Damian gasps into his mouth, freeing her arms to bring them around his neck and curl her fingers into Jason’s hair. When he finally pulls back from practically attacking her mouth, he finds that her lips are more pink, swollen, and her chest is heaving.

”Savage,” Damian whispers, but she looks pleased as she feels how bruised her mouth is. ”What made you finally give in?”

Jason tells her, completely honest. “The thought of you doing this all by yourself, in _my_ clothes without me there to see it.”

Damian blinks up at him once, twice, then wraps her legs around his hips to roll them over so she’s on top of Jason, straddling his stomach as she leans far enough over him that he can see right down the top she’s stolen and claimed for herself.

He looks back up when Damian tuts at him, and she doesn’t seem to be very impressed, lips pressed into a thin line. “Stop fantasising about me when I’m right here.”

Jason laughs at her, takes in the colour that blooms in her cheeks and sits up to kiss her neck and the shoulder that isn’t covered by his T-shirt. She sighs, tilts her head back, and Jason takes the opportunity to flip them back over so Damian’s on her back again, long hair splayed out over the pillow.

Then he shoves his top up until it’s tangled up underneath her arms, and he figures it’s out of the way, so leans down to mouth at her tits, taking her nipple into his mouth as she lets out a choked moan and arches her back when Jason rubs his thumb over her clit.

He has to force himself away from her nipple, and when he pulls back, he sees that it’s swollen, redder than usual, and shining with his spit. Jason’s tempted to do the same to the other one, but the thought of burying his face between Damian’s thighs is more tempting.

He shuffles downwards, cursing softly as he pulls Damian’s legs further apart so that he can see her dripping pussy again, soaking her thighs. 

Damian cries out, fingers twisting in Jason’s hair when he finally decides to have mercy on her and presses a open-mouthed kiss to her clit, then spreads her open and licks inside her.

She’s so wet that he has to keep licking her so that she doesn’t start dripping onto the mattress. It’s when he slides his hands over Damian’s pert ass to tilt her hips up, and something white trickles out of her pussy that Jason realises why exactly Damian seemed to be so _wet_. 

She didn’t end up having that shower she said she would after they’d fucked. She’s had Jason’s come in her all night, and he didn’t even fucking notice. 

Christ, he’s an idiot. An _extremely_ turned on idiot. 

He moves closer, teasing at her swollen lips with two of his fingers before sliding them inside her, biting down on his tongue to hold back a groan when he feels just how fucking _slick_ Damian is. 

“ _Christ_. Sweetheart, you know that on your birthday, you’re not the one who gives _other_ people gifts, right?” 

Damian scoffs, cheeks turning red when she notices how intensely Jason is staring at her. “Of course I know that. I’m not an imbecile. And I haven’t given anyone else a gift.” 

“Baby.” 

“ _What,”_ she snaps, clearly impatient.

”Come on.”

He’s giving her a look, one that says _really now?_

“I come up here to find you in _my_ bed, in _only_ my shirt, with my _come_ still inside you.” Jason raises an eyebrow, his lips curving into a lecherous smirk. “You telling me that’s not a present just for me?” 

As expected, Damian blushes, her face going bright red, but her reaction is just as refreshing as it always is to Jason saying something which she considers to be unnecessarily vulgar. 

It’s absolutely adorable. 

“Either way, it’s really fuckin’ hot,” Jason murmurs as he leans in again to lap at Damian’s clit, fucking his fingers in and out of her, holding Damian down with a hand on her hip when she starts to buck, thighs squeezing around Jason’s head.

“Can’t believe I’m the only one who gets to see you like this,” Jason says into Damian’s skin, sucking a mark into her inner thigh. He crooks his fingers inside her, and she fucking _wails_. 

He seals his mouth around Damian’s clit and sucks, sliding his hands under her hips to pull her up closer to his face, and she shrieks, pulling at Jason’s hair hard enough for it to sting, completely drenching the bottom half of his face.

“ _Jesus Christ,”_ he says. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so achingly _hard_ — or sticky — in his life.

Jason licks his lips, slowly takes his fingers out of Damian before trying to wipe his chin with the back of his hand. Jason lifts his wet fingers to his mouth, sucks Damian’s taste off of them, and is honestly pretty much ready to eat her out again until she’s crying and all wrung out, but her legs are shaking, so he decides to give her a bit of a break.

Damian herself is still panting, chest heaving as Jason pets her thighs, kissing each of them before removing them from his shoulders and placing them on the bed, crawling up beside her to lie down on his side and prop up his head in his hand to look at her.

His cock is still throbbing in his sweatpants, but that’s a problem that will go away with time. 

Damian seems to have recovered fairly quickly though, because the next thing he knows, there’s a warm body in Jason’s lap and a tongue in his mouth. There’s also a calloused hand pawing at his crotch, pulling back the waistband of his sweats to draw his flushed, dripping cock out. 

“God, baby, you don’t need to — _fuck_ ,” Jason bites out as Damian lines them up and teases him so bad, rubbing her soaked, swollen pussy over his cock, not once letting it press inside her. 

“Don’t you want to maybe —” 

Damian glances up at him through her long lashes as she sinks down onto his cock, tight and hot and wet, eliciting twin groans from both of them. 

“— slow down?” Jason finishes stupidly, watching in awe as Damian starts to roll her hips, closing her eyes and rubbing at her clit. 

God, she’s gorgeous like this, so goddamn _sexy_ when she takes matters into her own hands and just ends up fucking herself on his cock, just using Jason as a toy and it gets him so _hot_. 

Jason lets his hands smooth down her back and squeezes her pretty little ass, loving the way Damian pushes back into his touch, like she loves the feeling of his hands on her just as much. 

Her tits sway back and forth in front of his face as Damian slowly rises until only the tip of Jason’s cock is barely inside her, and then eases back down, and Jason is _just_ like any other red-blooded American male. 

So he sits up a little and presses a hand to her back, forcing it into a curve so that Damian is thrusting her chest out. Then he lifts his hands to grab at her tits and buries his face between them, brushing his thumbs over Damian’s hardened nipples.

Damian stills, Jason’s cock still deep inside her as he licks and bites his way to her nipple, latches onto it and sucks, his hands flying up to hold her hips down when she jerks as Jason’s teeth graze her skin. 

It doesn’t take that much longer for Jason to reach his own orgasm, digging his nails into her waist as he fucks up into Damian, vision going white and he comes inside her again. 

Damian grinds down on his oversensitive cock, moaning at the feeling of it, and Jason grabs at her, gets his fingers in her thick hair to pull her down into a deep, filthy kiss, stroking her thighs. 

When Damian finally lifts up off Jason’s cock, she’s dripping onto his stomach, a mixture of come and slick, and Jason wants to taste her again, wants her to come on his tongue. So he pulls her upwards, easily sliding three fingers into her sloppy pussy when she hesitates. 

“Come up here,” Jason rasps, and Damian shudders at the sound of his voice before crawling up his chest and stomach to hover above Jason’s mouth, her knees resting at either side of his head. 

And _fuck_ , he can _smell_ her, can smell the mix of his come and her slick, but can’t stop himself from pulling his fingers out of Damian and holding her hips to bring her down to his mouth, pointing his tongue to lick up into her, just to see if she tastes as good as she smells.

Damian tries to grind down on his face, but he grabs her thighs to stop her, sucking sloppily at her clit and fucking his tongue into her. _God_ , she tastes so _good_ that Jason has gotten half hard again, throbbing as Damian goes up on her knees and takes hold of the headboard with one hand, twisting the other into Jason’s hair.

“Please, beloved,” Damian begs, the movement of her hips becoming more frantic and sporadic as she nears her orgasm again. “Jason —” 

She breaks off with a desperate whimper, letting herself go as she rides his face with her hand tightening in his hair as Jason lets go of her thighs to spread her pussy wider and wraps the other hand around his aching cock, squeezing at the base. 

Damian lets go of the headboard and gets both hands in Jason’s hair, yanking it roughly enough to make his scalp burn as he flicks his tongue rapidly over her clit, stroking his cock fast enough that it feels like his hand is burning as he groans wantonly into Damian’s skin.

Damian’s thighs seize around Jason’s head, squeezing tight enough to nearly crush his head between them, but it’s worth it for the sounds that she makes as she comes — a few curses under her breath in Arabic and then a choked cry of his name. 

A few seconds after her, Jason comes himself, shooting messily into his hand and dripping onto his abs. Damian gently pets his hair before carefully easing herself off his face and rolling onto her back, cheeks flushed pink and chest heaving with exertion. 

But then Damian grabs his sticky hand and laps at his come, cleaning him up and sucking his fingers into her mouth. She stares up at Jason with faded heat in her eyes as she moves downwards and licks the mess off of his stomach before finally collapsing on top of him, her head nestled in the crook of Jason’s neck. 

Jason swallows thickly and turns them both slightly so they’re on their sides on the bed, then pulls Damian in with an arm draped over her back and kisses the crown of her head, breathing in the soft, clean scent of her shampoo. 

“Hey, beautiful,” Jason murmurs into her hair, stroking her back. He waits until Damian tilts her head back a little and looks him in the eye to grin at her. “Did you like my birthday present to you?”

He laughs when she smacks his chest and blushes, her heated cheek pressed to his neck. “I’m kidding though,” Jason says once he manages to contain his laughter. “Your real present is much better than sex. A lot more special.”

”Sap,” she says, shaking her head, but there’s a soft, sated smile on her face, so Jason feels good, happy with Damian in his arms and in his life. 

He kisses her closed eyelids, her mouth and nose, his thumbs stroking along Damian’s cheeks as she clutches at his back, breathing into Jason’s neck. 

She yelps when he stands up from the bed and scoops her up into his arms, turning to walk into the bathroom. “What are you _doing?_ Put me down!” Damian exclaims, wriggling and pushing at his chest. 

“Cleaning us up,” Jason answers as he puts her down on the floor and gets Damian to lift her arms, pulling his shirt off her. Damian turns red when Jason’s eyes fall from her face to her tits, and then lower still, crossing her arms and clearing her throat as she turns slightly to try and hide herself. 

“Stop staring,” she scolds him, chest and neck flushed pink. “We need to hurry up and get ready before anyone arrives.”

Jason snorts as he undoes the drawstring on his sweatpants, pulling them down over his hips and letting them pool on the floor in a pile with his stolen shirt. “Of course, sweetheart. I wouldn’t even _dream_ of touching you in the wrong way, _especially_ not in the _shower_.”

Damian scoffs at him as she turns to switch on the shower, but Jason sees the tiny smile she tries to hide. “Yes, well, you can’t regift someone a present. It’s considered to be impolite.”

”True,” Jason agrees with her as he thinks of her real birthday present, a small black box hidden within the depths of his underwear drawer, containing a diamond-encrusted ring nestled in red velvet. 

He hopes she says yes. 

“Come along,” she says over her shoulder, and Jason follows her like a lost puppy. If everything goes according to plan today, and no one fucks anything up, Jason will be spending the rest of his life with Damian, and he can’t _wait._

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please feed my brain and ego with comments/kudos! either one of them would be extremely appreciated :)


End file.
